1. Field
This relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation structure for an image display device.
2. Background
Image display devices may receive and output broadcasts, record and reproduce video, and record and reproduce audio. Such image display devices may include, for example, televisions, monitors, projectors, tablets, and the like. Image display devices may take the form of a multimedia player having comprehensive functions such as outputting broadcasts, reproducing video, capturing photos and moving images, playing games, receiving broadcasts, and the like.
Signs to be installed outdoors to convey information may be affected by the installation environment, unlike televisions or monitors, which would normally be operated indoors. For instance, outdoor signs installed in areas exposed to large amounts of sunshine not only generate heat internally but are also heated by sunlight, increasing the possibility of failure as the level of sunlight increases. In addition to being heated by sunlight, the image display device may experience a rise in internal temperature due to heat generated by circuit components, and more than an acceptable amount of heat may cause failure of the circuit components, particularly in areas where the heat is concentrated.